New Fun in the Cabin
by TheSupremeKingParadoxDragon
Summary: As someone who lived off the grid, Gwen was clueless about certain things. So when she was going over to Grizzly Cabin to play with Matteo, she saw the strangest thing? What was that and why was she so curious? Are you curious? Well only one way to find out.


**A/N: The characters used in this story are not mine. They belonged to Bunk'd.**

Ah! Summertime. A time of screaming children, disgusting insects, the smells of smoke fire and s'mores and the feel of a home away from home. This was life at Camp Kikiwaka and Gwen, one of the newest campers was enjoying every second of it. Gwen was up like and early just like how the first bird get the best worm, was heading toward Grizzly Cabin. She was heading there to meet Matteo so they can hang out as Finn was taking care of Bessie and Destiny was off doing who no-what. She loves that girl but man was she confusing sometimes. And Finn was too weird for her standard. That was why Gwen decided to go and hang out with Matteo.

As Gwen near the cabin, she heard a low and strange sound. This sound was mysterious. It was a sound that she had never heard before. What if it was a scary monster? Matteo could be in danger! Resolving herself, Gwen pull out a baseball from nowhere and prepare to open the door…..

"Ahhhh" screamed Matteo. Matteo was embarrassed that he was caught with his hand on his crotch. He was half naked being shirtless and with his pants on his ankle. His hand was on his crotch and he freeze when Gwen open the door. Being caught by his crush no less was so embarrassing!

"Ahhhh" yelled Gwen. Gwen thought she was going to fight a monster but instead she saw an even stranger. She see Matteo, shirtless, with his hand on _something?_ What was that? And why was his hands on it?

Getting over her initial shock, Gwen asked: "Hey Matteo, what are you doing with your hand?"

"I'm mastubrating of course. It something people do to make themselves feel good."

"Oh, how does it work?"

"Well, why don't you come on over and I'll show you."

Gwen walked toward Matteo. Her eyes was on that strange, forgein object. It was 6 in. thick and was letting out a strange liquid.

"Now, I want you to use your hand and wrap it around my thing. Than just slowly rub your hand around this thing."

Following Matteo instruction, Gwen left hand slowly reached over and touch the forgein object. She then began to rub the tip with her thumb before slowing pumping it. Although she was still confused, she enjoyed Matteo thing in her hand.

"Hey Matteo, what is this thing call?

"Well, it a penis or dick."

"Ah, I see." Gwen getting a flash of inspiration, opens her mouth and guide Matteo dick into his mouth. She soon began sucking it, attempting to get the full 6 in. into her mouth. This was a bit difficult due to lack of experience but eventually she got the full 6 in. inside her mouth.

Matteo could not believe what was happening. His very crush was sucking his dick and she was doing an amazing job at it. He couldn't hold back his moan and as his cum shoot straight down her throat; Matteo let out a loud moan. Pulling out of Gwen, Matteo gave her a passionate kiss before pulling back again.

"Hey Gwen since you pleasure me. I want to pleasure you in your special spot."

"My special spot?"

"Yes, it's your pussy. Now can you please lie down while I work my magic?"

Agreeing to Matteo request, Gwen lied down and watch as her pants was quickly taken off. She got a surprised when Matteo reached and yanked off her panties. Things soon got weird when Mattero began slowly pushing a finger into her sacred area. Gwen could not help but let out a long moan as Matteo finger worked it magic. The way Matteo finger scissored and moved around the insides of her pussy was so amazing. This led to an amazing climax as Gwen shoot all over Matteo fingers.

"Here taste it." Matteo offer his finger to Gwen who licked up all her juices. Getting an idea, Mattero whispered it to Gwen who nodded. Laying on his back, Matteo looked upward toward Gwen sacred area as he began to use his tongue to lick. Meanwhile, Gwen began to give him a better blowjob than last time. This time getting the full 6 in. in under 5 min. Both Matteo and Gwen was moaning at the intense pleasure and they climaxed at the same time.

Deciding to get up, Matteo attempt to rise but only to trip and bring Gwen down with him. That was pretty normal except Matteo dick was now inside Gwen.

Shocked, both of them was frozen in time before Gwen started moving, bouncing up and down. Taking off her shirt and bra, Gwen B cup breast was exposed into the air. Matteo immediately grab them and began to fondle them as he started to thrust upward. Both Gwen and Matteo was moaning as they reached their second (third?) climax. Moaning loudly both of them climax as the screamed each other's name.

After that, this time they both got up but Matteo. could not help but stare at Gwen peachy ass. Looking back, Gwen asked "Hey want to go another round but this time on my other hole?" Grinning, Gwen went down on all four and shake her ass at Matteo.

Smiling, Matteo pushes his dick into her ass. He soon began pounding her as he feel her ass muscle clenching his dick. It feel so amazing and Mattero soon reached his climax for the final time. Pulling out, both Matteo and Gwen was breathing before Gwen remembered something.

"Hey, how come no one heard our scream."

"Oh yeah that because our old counselor installed soundproof wall to our cabin."

"Oh, so do you want to go to the lake and look for creepy crawlers?"

"Sure!" Walking out, both Gwen and Matteo were very happy at what happens today.


End file.
